Were We on a Date?
by MazzaRedd
Summary: Take place a day after Self Posessed where Jean answers Scott's question


It was the following afternoon after Rogue's powers went out of control. She had been unconscious for a good few hours now. Scott looked through the door to Logan and Rogue. He smiled seeing Rogue opening her eyes and turned round to Xavier.

"Want me to tell everyone?" Scott asked. 

Xavier nodded and Scott left the med bay. He hoped he would find the others soon so he could go talk to Jean. He never got a chance to talk to after the concert and she didn't answer his question.

"Hey Kurt!" He shouted as he saw Kurt walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, how's Rogue?" He asked with a concerned look.

Scott smiled. "She's awake." 

"That's great!" Kurt said. "Have you told everyone?"

"Eh, no…could you tell them. I just want to go get some sleep." 

"Sure, oh man I am so happy!" Kurt said and ran off.

Scott walked up the stairs, his heart pounding, he knew Jean was in her room. As he walked along through the girls' dorm, the mixtures of all different perfumes were making him sneeze and cough. He reached Jean's door and didn't move. He didn't want to pressure her but he wanted her so much. He extended his hand to the door but it just stayed there in mid-air. 

__

Ok, deep breath Scott. You can do this. His hand stayed in the exact same place. _Or maybe you can't._

He shook his head and finally knocked on the door. Jean opened the door and smiled at Scott.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hey what's up?"

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure, come on in."

Scott walked in and his heart rate increased. Jean was in a similar state. 

"Eh, how's Rogue?" She asked. "She's on the mend. She just woke up." Scott said then all was silent.

"Jean, I want to know." He stammered out.

"Last night. You didn't answer my question."

Jean blushed a bit and walked over to her bed. "Oh….what question?" She knew very well what the question was. 

"Were we on a date?" He asked.

Jean looked up at Scott. "I'm not sure."

"Would you have liked it to have been a date?" He asked walking over to her.

"Maybe…" She said.

Scott took a deep breath then asked. "Would you go out with me?" 

Jean smiled. "I thought we already were."

"Really? Wow…I'm sorry. I mean, I didn't know we were…" He said quietly.

Jean stood up in front of him. She took his hands and placed them on her hips then put her arms round his neck. Scott stood there staring into her eyes and pulled her closer.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Jean asked.

"Do you want me to?"

Jean couldn't wait any longer and she locked her lips with his.

"Wow." Scott said breathless when they parted.

"Yeh, wow." Jean said. They still held onto each other neither one of them wanting to let go. They kissed again more deeply. Jean pushed Scott on to the bed and continued to kiss him.

"Jean, I love you."

Jean jumped back a bit. "What?"

"I love you."

"Oh my god" She said and looked away.

Scott looked down. "Oh…you don't feel the same way. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Scott got up off the bed.

"No Scott." She ran over to him and took his hands. "I do too. I love you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do you idiot!" She said laughing.

Scott leaned over and kissed her. Jean took off his shirt then started to remove his t-shirt being careful not to knock off his glasses.

"What are you doing?" He asked laughing.

"What does it look like." Her face turned pale when she saw the huge bruise on his chest. "Oh my god. Scott what happened?"

"I got a taste of my own medicine." He said. "At one point Rogue turned into me and blasted me."

"My poor Scott." She said running her fingers over his chest lightly. "Does it hurt?"

"A bit, but not too much. I'll recover." He gave her a reassuring smile.

She pulled him back over to the bed. They both sat there and continued kissing. Jean kissed down his neck and along his shoulder. His skin was so soft and smooth and she pushed him down and straddled his hips. 

"Scott, I hope I'm not giving the impression I want to, well, do it right now." Jean said.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't thinking that. I wouldn't force you." He said and Jean smiled. "So, why did you take off my shirt?"

"Cause I wanted to see what was underneath."

Scott laughed. "You've seen it before."

"But never touched." She said trailing circles round his chest.

"Come here you crazy girl." He pulled her down and held her close. It was hurting his chest but he didn't want to let go, not now after so long.

Jean sighed and relaxed against him. "So what now?" 

"I'm trying to convince myself this is not a dream." Scott said and she laughed.

"It's real Scott. Let me show you." Jean kissed him deep and slow.

"Hey Jean you know…..OH MY GOD!!" Kitty shouted walking into Jean's room and with the position Jean and Scott were in she drew up a quick conclusion.

"Kitty!" Jean shouted.

"You two are going out! You two are making out!" She picked up Scott's shirt. "And you're going to do it! Sorry for interrupting! Bye." With that Kitty slammed the door and ran down the hall screaming.

"Now what do we do?" Scott asked.

"Let them make up their own conclusions, we'll be the only ones who will know the truth." Jean said running a finger down his stomach.

"Jean! We can't…."

Jean kissed him, swallowing the rest of his words. "Let them think what they like. It will be fun to hear what they come up with."

Scott smiled and kissed her cheek. "You want to go on a date?"

"Depends on where you are taking me." Scott frowned. "I'm joking. Of course I want to go on a date!"

"Okay, when?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? Isn't that a bit too soon?"

"It's perfect for me, unless you have plans."

"No. I'm free tonight." Scott said picking up his t-shirt and Jean rolled off him. "What time?"

"Bout seven?" She suggested while Scott put his t-shirt on.

"Sure." He picked up his shirt and put it over his shoulder. "We don't have to avoid each other till then do we?"

"I sure hope not." She said then extended her arms to him. Scott kneeled down and slipped into her arms. "Where you going?"

"Not sure, I was thinking a movie."

Jean laughed slightly. "No I mean now."

"Oh, well I was going to catch up on some sleep. I'm pretty tired after last night."

"Stay here and sleep, please." She said into his hair.

"Okay." He kicked off his shoes and Jean lay down on the bed. He lay down beside her and she pulled his head onto her chest.

"Are you going to sleep too?" He asked.

"No, I'm not tired."

"But that's not right." He said looking up at her. "Just me sleeping and you doing nothing."

"I just want to hold you." She said. "I don't mind." 

Scott smiled. "Will you wake me up in an hour then?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." He kissed her and settled back down.

They never went out on their date. Jean had fallen sleep moments after Scott and they slept till the early hours of the morning.

END


End file.
